thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Spades
Spades 'is an enemy of the Party, and the twin brother of 'Hearts. Personality To put it simply, Spades is a troll. He enjoys teasing and messing with people, especially his enemies. He rarely takes any task he's given or any battle he's in seriously, preferring to act like a clown and have fun. He's also very outspoken, rarely keeping what he thinks or feels to himself. However, underneath this exterior lies a cold and brutal person. Spades loves watching his enemies struggle or in pain, and will often do whatever he can to prolong the suffering. Despite what people may think, Spades is actually quite intelligent. He's been able to create battle strategies easily and employ them with relative success. He's the more hot blooded and aggressive twin, preferring more offensive based techniques and damaging moves. This is reflected in his personal skill "Erase". However, Spades does have a soft spot for his brother. Although they may bicker from time to time, he'll always be by his brother's side and try to protect him when needed. Their brotherly bond is so strong that they often employ teamwork tactics when they fight, making it difficult for others to effectively fight them. Physical Description Spades classically takes on the appearance of an older teen/young adult. He wears a white dress shirt that's tucked into a pair of black dress pants. Over the dress shirt is a black waistcoat, with the four suits embroidered on the breasts in red. Completing his formal look is a pair of dress shoes. He has a fair complextion, and black, spiked up hair. His eyes are coloured black. History Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills' *'Physical Fitness:' Spades is at the peak of physical fitness, due to all the fighting he's had to do. *'Intelligence:' Spades' intelligence is actually much higher than people give him credit for, due to his behavior. *'Teamwork: '''Because of how long he and Hearts have been working together, they have amazing teamwork skills. 'Special Skills' *'Teleportation: Spades can teleport out of areas in a card shaped portal. *'''Energy Shots: Spades is able to fire black energy shots using the power stored in his cards. *'Energy Animal Manifestation:' Spades is able to turn the energy stored in his cards into animal constructs. *'Human Energy Constructs: '''Spades can create energy constructs of different people using the power of his cards. *'Erase:' Spades can create a black field of energy around his hands which can erase anything within it from existance. *'Fusion:' Spades' signature technique that he can only perform with Hearts. This allows them to form the fusion "Black Ace" or "Red Ace", which gives them a dramatic power boost. Weaknesses Spades is prone to bouts of arrogance, often having his enemies in the perfect position to kill them but not acting on it as he prefers to toy with his enemies. This often allows them to counter and gain the upperhand. When this happens, Spades tends to get enraged and becomes less focused on strategy and technique, instead focusing on killing the enemy. Equipment Deck of Cards: A deck of 13 cards, all of the spades from Ace to King. Each of the cards has the ability to fire off energy or a secondary effect which varies with the cards. Recently, Spades added the colorless Joker to his deck, increasing its power greatly. Golden Pistol: Spades' primary weapon. It's a golden pistol which he can load his cards into, allowing him to harness and concentrate the powers of the cards. The Corrupter: Spades' secondary weapon. The Corrupter was created by the witch Baba Yaga. It's an evil version of Cloud's Purifyer, bestowing Spades with techniques that directly oppose the young Templar's skills. Relationships 'Hearts''' Spades cares very deeply for Hearts, considering him to be the only person in the world he can really trust. The two always have each other's backs, even when things are getting tough for them. Trivia Category: A to Z Category: Characters Category:Antagonists